The idea of carrying a lure or bait under the ice away from a fishing hole in the ice is not new. U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,927 issued to C. E. Holm is for a submersible ice fishing troller system. The submersible unit tows a cable which comprises a power line as well as other multiple control lines. It additionally tows a fishing line terminating with a bait/lure. The weight of the power and control lines necessitate controls for sensing and controlling depth of the submersible unit. The problem with the unit is that its complication and towed power and control lines make it expensive to produce and cumbersome to use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,852 issued to R. Mechlin IV is for an ice fishing lure transport. This unit also tows a power and control line. The power and control line utilizes spaced floats to carry its weight. The submersible unit employs traction wheels which contact the surface ice above the apparatus. Use of this unit also suffers from the inconvenience of towing power and control lines which are intermittently are surrounded by floats which may catch on the ice. However, the worst problem with this apparatus relates to the traction wheel drive. When one of the wheels slips, the unit spins. For convenience and simplicity of use what is needed is a submersible unit which operates without the need to tow relatively heavy power and control lines. Elimination of the end portion of the fishing line having hooks and weights extending down beneath the submersible unit would also simplify the insertion and launching of the unit.